Makings of a Champion
by IcicleHikari
Summary: Rumor is that Cynthia has been defeated outside of the Pokemon league, the trainer remains unknown. Paul is determined to defeat this new Champion and his encounters with a certain blue-haired coordinator might only be getting in his way.


"Torterra, stand by for battle!"

The red beam from the poke-ball released a giant green beast with tree branches. The pokemon roared out "TERRA!" stomping on the ground. The battle was already starting to heat up as it was merely beginning.

On the other side of the battle field was Magmotar. Of course this is how Paul trained his pokemon, knowing it had a type advantage over Torterra. The Magmotar roared out a flamethrower that was long and powerful as a hyperbeam.

"Counter with energy ball" Paul commanded.

Toterra opened its mouth rolling out a jade green ball flying towards the flamethrower. The energy ball cut through the move easily which in the process, put out the flames. The ball flew at Magmotar, who simply dodged it by jumping. Smoke filled Magmotar's side of the field for a few seconds before it used lava plume.

Lave plume filled the area with even more smoke, blinding Torterra. A few balls of fire landed on the tree-like pokemon, Torterra wasn't even fazed by the super effective attacks. It had always been trained under type disadvantage after all.

"Stone edge!" Paul yelled.

The smoke cleared up a bit as Toterra readied itself. Enormous rocks surronded its body and threw itself at Magmotar. Magmotar raised its fist in the air glowing white. It broke all of the stones pratically _chopping_ them. The large fire type pokemon started chopping on Torterra as well.

"Toterra, use frenzy plant now!"

"TORTERRA!" Torterra growled. Viens of thorn cracked through the ground and got a hold of its opponents legs. Soon some other large viens cracked through grabbing Magmotar's arms.

Magmotar spun its arms and twisted on the vien, using fire punch through it. It lava plume to free its leg then goes for a flamethrower, only to miss and find pointy thorns tying on Magmotar's neck. The Magmotar grunted as it struggled to break free from suffocation.

"Quick, hyper beam!" Paul shouted in satisfaction.

Torterra closed its eyes and opened its mouth, forming another powerful attack. A red beam screeched through both Torterra and Paul's ears as it fired out of its mouth. The attack aimed perfectly at Magmotar, taking away all its energy. Magmotar fell on one knee and stumbled trying to get up, it then fell.

"Return" Paul took out a poke-ball, a red beam glowed out from the ball and around the two pokemon disapearing them.

"Shinji-kun!" A voice called.

Paul turned around.

_Crap it's Reggie._

"It's dinner time!" The older sibling yelled.

_Coming_.

Grumpily, Paul stepped into the house and they began dinner.

"So how was training Paul?" Reggie asked.

"Decent. My Pokemon actually made something of themselves" Paul replied stabbing his steak with the fork.

"No wonder you looked so intense out there!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Yea..."

Suddenly the Sinnoh news came on the TV that had been playing as they had dinner.

"BREAKING NEWS. For the first time in years our beloved Champion or shall we say EX Champion Cynthia has been defeated!" The reporter said.

"What?" Paul dropped his fork. Oh no. Paul had plans to claim the defeat first, who ever it was it better not had been Ash. If anyone was gonna be the champion of Sinnoh it should have been him. It _better_ not be Ash.

"However, the trainers identity has not been revealed in the Hall of fame seeing that it has not been updated on the day Cynthia was defeated. Which means the new Champion has yet to be crowned unless he or she steps forward."

"Goodness Arceus.." Out came the Awestruck Reggie.

"Although anyone who wishes to battle our current champion can do so with the same requirments. Any lucky trainer who get's past the Elite four will be the one who un-masks this mysterious Champion!" Exclaimed the annoying brunette reporter.

"I can't believe it." Paul blurted out.

"But we all know how powerful Cynthia was, even Elite Four Lucian barely stood a chance! Is there anyone out there brave or bold enough to challenge the one who whooped Cynthia's sorry butt?" The obnoxious reporter continued.

_Yes there is, _Paul thought.

"More information will be brought to you by Sinnoh news, until next time! Chao!" The reporter finished off.

"Do you know what this means..." Paul grumbled slightly.

"Yes!" Reggie beamed, "It means that trainer must be very strong!"

_NAW_

"Which also means I have more training to do" Paul headed out the door, "I'm going out"

"B-But Shinji!" Reggie yelled out, "You haven't finished your-"

_SLAM! _

"-dinner"

It was almost midnight as Paul headed out.

"Humph," Paul grunted.

The trainer strolled through the outskirts of Vielstone city. He took a stop by the game corner which became more of a casino than a place for innocent fun on a gaming machine. Paul took a seat on the stool and scrolled through his pokedex. An oppurunity to create a new team once the Champion reveals itself.

Paul checked for specifications of qualities like speed or strength, mostly ignoring the bigger bulkier Pokemon knowing size wasn't everything. He could deal with the team he had now, though that team was for Cynthia. Cynthia was just another Pokemon trainer now, not exactly useless but not very much of an important figure anymore. Now everyone will wanna look up to the new champion while poor Cynthia becomes a history pushed aside. Honestly, Paul always did look up to the blond trainer until now. She lost, and that's simply all that's needed to lose his respect. But it wasn't THAT simple. She had a good run and if it's time for her to give up the champion throne then it's obviously time for Paul to find a new strategy to work with.

Eventually the trainer gave up. It's too useless to create a new team not even knowing who the champion is let alone find out their team's weaknesses. Paul just needed new strategies and he'll be all ready for him/her, but what new strategies could he create if he still had no idea who the champion was? Now that he thought about it, the Champion _couldn't_ have possibly been Ash. Why would Ash not come out to say that he had proudly beaten Cynthia? Not that the little brat liked showing off or anything, but he was definetly not the modest type. Maybe he could contact Ash and...nah. Paul had no time to waste with little kids. He'd just go with his belief that Ash was just too busy wasting time in that Unova reigon to even make such an achivement.

"In deep thought?" A girly voice broke in Paul's strategizing.

The purple headed trainer looked up, it was _her_. _Crap_.

"What do _you_ want?" Paul shut his pokedex away.

"What? Can't a trainer say hi to one another?" Dawn said nonchalantly.

"No, because you should know I could care less" Paul replied coldy.

The bluenette frowned, "You're still as grumpy as ever" she sighed.

"Whatever." Paul got up and attempted to make his exit, only to find that bothersome...what's her name following him.

Well this seemed pretty familiar.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Dawn asked.

"Everything was peachy until you came along" Paul blurted out plainly.

"Well excuse me for trying to be friendly!" The coordinator crossed her arms as she walked aside him.

"Humph." Grunted the not so impressed Paul.

Moments passed. The first few seconds were very awkward even though Paul could have just told the girl to back off. Though he didn't mind her company when she was silent. A quiet Dawn was a happy Paul.

Until she started talking again.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we going?" Dawn finally said.

Oh that's cute, "we" as if they were walking together. Just because she was following him-

"To train." Paul answered.

Dawn sighed, "Are you still training to defeat Cynthia?"

Is this girl serious? Oh Arceus this dim wit is SO late if she didn't know...

"For your information troublesome, Cynthia is no longer the champion if you didn't hear" Paul responded as if he was irritated (obviously)

"Well sorry..." out came 'Troublesome'

Paul just stayed silent. If he responded anymore, he'd receive even more stupid answers. He didn't take Dawn as an ignorant type of person even though she was always oblivious. He did call her a stupid idiot at times but he never considered her one. Though, it's really hard _not_ to, since she acted like one all the time.

Before they knew it night had gotten darker, and Paul had just made it to his destination: Spring Path.

The two entered to forest together, Dawn was slightly walking slower so she was behind Paul. Which was kind of a good thing in Paul's mind, maybe if he walked faster...

"This place sure doesn't live up to it's name..." Dawn shivered at her surrondings walking quickly.

Paul shifted a slight glare at the girl, "If you don't like it then leave, your company isn't doing any good for the both of us anyways."

But just like the annoying girl she was, the girl wouldn't leave, instead she just responded back.

"I just thought I could help you with your training you know!" Dawn bursted out in anger.

Paul snickered, did she just say what he thought she said? Time to set this little brat straight. Who did she think she was? Believing she could assist him, too funny.

"Listen err...Dawn right?" Paul asked.

"Oh now you remember my name" Dawn turned away adding a "heh"

"Dawn, your a coordinator right?" Paul ignored the bluenettes reaction to this question.

"Oh how nice, you remember that too!" Dawn responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Good. Now that I've gotten that cleared, what makes you think you can help me with my training?" Paul crossed his arms as he said this.

"Coordinators are trainers too." Dawn stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Who the hell told you that?" Paul added some slight laughter to his reply.

It was obvious he made the bluenette offended. Dawn covered her mouth adding a gasp. Lets see whats about to come out...

"You have some nerve saying that too me! I'll have you know I was runner up in the grand festival!" Dawn yelled.

Paul faked a yawn and nodded, "How nice, now the only thing that says about you is that you can't even do _coordinating_ right. You didn't even win"

A tiny spark shined on Dawns eye, and it wasn't one of those eyes that shined when you talk about your dreams and feel special about it. It was the beginning of tears streaming, yet Dawn hasn't cried. Though her eyes were watering, maybe he took it too far. Not that paul himself would care, but back then when Dawn lost that one contest she entered Abipom in, he just happened to be outside of her dorm. Paul heard everything. Dawn didn't know about it but Paul knew that feeling, it was one of the worst ones. Again, not that Paul would care. That feeling belonged to Dawn back then, it wasn't his own burden to carry.

"Forget it." Dawn almost said in a whisper.

Paul watched the coordinator walk away sadly, now back to his training...

**Dawn's third person POV**

The coordinator left the forest without a tear on her cheek, she knew better than to cry. Although the girl didn't understand why she was so hurt. She made up for that Grand Festival by beating Zoey in another one, Dawn became Sinnoh and Hoenn's top coordinator, not that Paul would know. But she had MUCH better acheivements than that, so why did the girl blurt out only _that_ memory of her years in coordinating? Stupid. She could have just said something else, something to actually show him she can make use of herself. Though she didn't need to do that anyways, why assist someone who was clearly nothing but a jerk? Paul wouldn't respect her coordinating skills anyways. Though...if he was truely annoyed with her he could have just said so (since obviously she didn't get the message through signs) instead of putting her down like that. Even if she was a top coordinator, a strong one too, and did have better achievements in her coordinating career than that, it still hurt. Dawn never thought she'd see the day where Paul himself would put her down in hurtful words.

A few minutes later after thinking about the lame things that occured with Paul back there, she sent out piplup. Dawn greeted the little guy and went down on her knee, petting him and telling piplup what had just occured in Spring path. Oddly enough, piplup picked up a sensation of somesort. He wasn't listening to his trainer at all. Suddenly her bursted out, "Piplup! Piplup, lup, lup, lup!" Piplup jumped flapping his wings as he yelled out. Clearly he didn't like the place, which was what Dawn thought anyways. Dawn was about to pick him up and go back to Vielstone but piplup refused. There was something about this path...Spring path. What was it that was bothering piplup? Whatever was it would probably bother Dawn too if it bothered her partner.

"Piplup...what's going on...please..."

Right then, a frightful roar was heard coming from Spring path. Piplup tucked onto Dawn's boot, practically begging her to see what's going on. Now Dawn wanted to know too.

"Okay, okay!" Dawn responded running towards the forest she had once entered with Shinji.

**Paul's third person POV**

_The second_ troublesome had left, Paul had gotten himself in a little tiff. "Arceus damnit." Paul cursed under his breath.

At first Paul encountered some weak Noctowls and Biberials, he easily defeated them all. As he kept moving he found it to be more difficult, but not hard nor challenging. It was gonna be a piece of cake right? That was a bit before he was slammed to a tree by a shadow ball and got separated from his backpack, now his pokeballs were out of reach.

Paul looked up at the figure that attacked him, a Duskinior. If his backpack wasn't out of reach he'd capture it. Actually, that wasn't gonna stop him at all. Quickly he got up and ran to get his backpack, success! ...Until a dark beam hit him again, slamming him to yet ANOTHER tree. Luckily he had a tight grip on his back pack this time and locked it onto his back. Paul sent out his Magmotar, immediatly his pokemon saw the situation and used flamethrower on Duskinior. That ghost pokemon had no idea what was coming, though Duskinior was still standing after being hit by a few more attacks, which was a good thing. Paul needed it to. Swiftly, the trainer threw a pokeball perfectly aiming at Duskinior, and just when he thought the pokemon would at least get _in_ the damn capturing device, the blasted creature swayed its arm hitting the pokeball to a tree, breaking it in half. Before Magmotar could attack Duskinior again it used physic on the fire type, holding it back from attacking him or protecting its trainer.

"Son of a-"

Before Paul could even curse he was slammed to a tree yet again by Duskiniors shadow ball.. Thank Arceus it was his back that took most of the damage. Paul pittifully fell face down the ground as he slipped away from the tree. The ghost-like figure walked towards him, raising its fist up. Duskiniors fist lit a shadow and the pokemon was about to proceed with punching Paul out using shadow punch.

"Agh..." Paul attempted to get up, only to fall face down again. He shut his eyes closed preparing for whats about to happen.

Suddenly a wave of water crashed into the Duskinior, landing the opponent into a few shrubs. Duskinior now lost grip on his physic and magmotar was released Paul opened his eyes at the sound of the two pokemon and got up.

"Hey Paul!" A voice called.

Paul got up on his knees, with one hand still dead on the gound, he seriously hoped it was-

"If you wanna defeat the champion then you shouldn't be so easily taken down by a wild pokemon!" Dawn beamed.

Paul looked up at her, gazing intently into her eyes. She may not know shit about battles but this girl did have a point. Hell even Dawn could make a decent trainer if she didn't already have her head in that coordinating shit.

"Come on! Lets take it down together." Dawn said reaching her hand out to Paul.

Gladly, he took it and got up, "Magmotar stand by for battle!"

**A/N**: **FML. Just fml. I failed to detail this entire thing and I feel that I rushed everything into a big clump. This thing isn't even long! ARGH -table flip- Maybe I should have described the battle field or some shit. asdfhaztybalfhyeg But ya gotta give meh credit. I kept Paul in decent character asdflabdeuivgebuyh hope ya'll enjoyed my fail which I only uploaded because I can't think of anything more and I'll do better in the next chappies anyways. **

***~REVIEW MY LOVES!~***


End file.
